


i see the stars in her eyes

by deffosocks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Closeted, Closeted Character, F/F, F/M, Gay, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbians, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Wholesome, discord chat told me to post it, first time writing dont be too harsh, i love women, lgbtq writer, slow writer ashhwdksannn, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deffosocks/pseuds/deffosocks
Summary: When Wren kisses Ada the night her boyfriend drunkenly breaks up with her, things go to shit. With betrays, fighting, and dealing with the incessant homophobia, can Wren make it work?***“YOU THINK THIS IS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE? IS THAT ALL IT IS TO YOU?”“No, of course not.” My reply was met with inherent scepticism.“I bet you do Wren. Honestly I’m getting so sick of this flirting dynamic we have. You’re messing with my head. Stop.”
Relationships: OC/OC, ada/wren, wlw - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	i see the stars in her eyes

It’s silent now. I can see my breath in the chilly winter air, accompanied by hers. The lamp light shone down on us, almost as if it were a spotlight. The ground was beginning to freeze underneath my boots, and the trees stood creepily still, the wind almost non-existent. She’s perfect, you know. Her hair drapes perfectly down her shoulders, a little getting stuck on her jumper. All the little imperfections just made her more perfect. The bench was cold beneath us, as our legs swung backwards and forwards, kicking up some particles of dirt. The awkward silence was unbearable. I had taken her out here, tonight. We had plans to go to the cinema, but they were ruined. Why head back now, we had thought, as we hopped on the train headed straight towards home. She had suddenly yanked me off the train at a random stop without warning and now here we were. Alone, in an unknown town.

And the worst part about it? I wanted this to happen. My inescapable feelings of dread slowly started rising in my stomach. The silence was getting to me. I have to say something, but what? My words failed me once again, the metaphorical butterflies in my stomach caused me to stumble over my words. I was hyperventilating now. Why were we even doing this? Talking and flirting, going around and around in circles only for her to gaslight me. She was like a drug. Unhealthy for your mental and physical well-being but addictive beyond belief. Who knows if she was still with her boyfriend at this point, they had broken up so many times it was exhausting to watch. At least he had her though. He could call her “his” and she would be okay with that. Of course she would, she probably just thinks your joke-flirting, after all, what chance is there that she likes women, let alone your single ass. These thoughts taunted me, day and night. I saw the moon peak at the top of the sky. It was late now, and my eyelids felt like miniature weights had been placed on them, not strong enough to ever hold up.

“I’ve been wanting to talk, Ada,” 

I started, ready to face my fear and lift the every strangling feeling of lying to your best friend.

“Shhhh. No, don’t even start. I know what this is about, and you're not going to like my answer.” 

I froze. Was it obvious? The long hours of staring at her in class, the quick glances at her figure when she wasn’t looking. Had she seen all along? Had Sky told her? I swallowed, before she started again. 

“I broke up with Liam again. YES I KNOW. IT'S THE QUADRILLION TIME THIS WEEK.I DON’T WANT TO IT!” She huffed. I relaxed a little. So she wasn’t mad at me. I felt my eyes roll, and I shifted around to face her. She looked cute when she was mad. Her facial features scrunched a little, and her hair was a mess, with strands flying all over the place.

“You look so hot when your angry”

Smirking, I grabbed my Pepsi from the dusty ground and gulped down almost the entire bottle. Swishing around it’s contents, I was satisfied, and put it down again. Licking my lips to get off the excess liquid, I could see her eyes following the movements of my tongue. I dragged it slower, just to see that look on her face. Not to brag but I was getting pretty good at getting that reaction out of her. She snapped her head back into focus, and resumed the glowering face. My smile quickly faded.

“YOU THINK THIS IS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE? IS THAT ALL IT IS TO YOU?”

“No, of course not.” My reply was met with inherent scepticism.

“I bet you do Wren. Honestly I’m getting so sick of this flirting dynamic we have. You’re messing with my head. Stop.” 

I stopped in my tracks. You’re messing with my head. What does that even mean? A blaze of hope burned deep in my heart. I could tell her words were starting something much bigger than just a small campfire. Soon my heart will be ablaze, contempt with the current confusion that we call our “friendship.” 

“Well? Aren’t you going to say something?”

I couldn’t get the words out, my tongue tripping over the words. Her figure hugging clothes and her glossy lips were very easily a distracting feature of hers, and one could stare at them for hours.

“I-“

A tear started down her face now. I scooted a little closer to her on the bench, my hand reaching for her cheek. I wordlessly asked for her permission, to which she nodded. Her cheek was so warm and soft in my hand, her jawline pressing against the palm of my hand. I felt her shiver a little. All I wanted was for her to be safe, so I would sacrifice anything for her. Oh my god. Is this what love is? Doing anything for the person who means the most to you? The one who makes you smile, cry, and be there for you when you need them most. My jacket came off immediately, exposing half my stomach to the chilly, unforgiving winters night. It was truly magical, though. Christmas lights lit up the town, each little house glowing with pride. My hands wandered up her face a little, tugging and teasing strands of her hair ever so gently, just like she had done to me once. I heard her moan ever so slightly, and I smiled. 

“Wren.” She whispered in a small voice. Her full eyes looked up at me, the moon lighting up her face.

“Yeah?”

“I want to kiss you.”

I sat there in shock, skin pale. God, I had wanted this for so long. Why now, did she ask, when I was like this? I was a mess. Regardless, I pulled her face in closer to mine, so that we were just inches apart now.

“I don’t know if i can do this.” I choked.

“Oh no. Sorry agh.” She sat back, panicked. “I've got to go. It's late”

“Wait!” I cried, as she had almost reached the road. I ran faster than ever before, feet pounding hard against the pavement. Flurries of snow caught in my eyes as I tried to catch up. She turned around, eyes wide. I had finally caught her. The fire had spread now, in my heart. It was ready to burn the whole forest down. I grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in closer, as her hands found their way to my back, pressing in ever so slightly.

“I need you. I need to taste you in my mouth. I need this night to be ours.” I growled, the flames talking. She looked up at me and for a single moment I could see the stars in her eyes. As our lips touched I felt whole once more, like a piece of me had been missing in her my entire life and I had never known. Whimsical fireworks exploded in my heart, releasing the ever growing tension. I hugged her tighter and our lips never left the others. I could almost stay here forever.

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

The scream broke us apart, and I frantically turned around, only to see him. Liam was standing by the gates, clearly drunk past the point of reason. A destroyed red plastic cup was clutched in his hand, a foul smelling liquid pouring everywhere. His hoarse voice rang out into the silent night once more.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ADA?”

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay first time posting. honestly, my writings not the best uwu, but i am enjoying writing this. i hope you enjoyed reading too :) also first chapter is a little short, what can i say, i have zero motivation


End file.
